criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ground Zero/Transcript
Liam: Ah, There you are. I thought you would never come, your plane took ages to get here! Liam: Anyway, a young man has been murdered in "Canadian Candles". We should take a look at the crime scene. Come with me and I'll show you! Chapter 1 Investigate "Canadian Candles" shop  '(Before investigating)'  ''(Liam Attender: As you can see below, there are 6 items that you need to find to complete the crime scene. Let's begin shell we?)''  ''(Liam Attender: Click on the Alcohol bottle!)''  ''(Liam Attender: Well done, you found it! Whenever you need help, me or one of your friends can give you hints. Give it a try!)''  ''(Liam Attender: Oh, you found the hint button, well done mate, Now let's go for a hot dog.)''  ''(Liam Attender: I'm only joking mate. Get the other 4 items and then we can carry on with the investigation!)''   (After Investigating) Liam: The victim's name seems to be Duncan Flower. We better get his body over to Clara, she'll tell us how he died Liam: We also have a witness over there, her name is Maggie O'Hara. Let's go and question her about what she saw Liam (Puzzled face): And what is this shooting drone doing here? Good idea mate, let's unlock it and see what all the funny business is about! Liam (Crossing his arms): Yeah, yeah. No need to brag. You're doing very well for your first case. Now let's get on and see what is going on. (Liam Attender: Say hello to your tablet! It's the Ipear Legacy 17. Looks nice doesn't it. Anyway, you can see your tasks and analysed objects here!) (Liam Attender: Talking of analyse. Let's analyse the victim's body first, click the analyse button!) Analyse Victim's body.  '(Before Autopsy)'  ''(Clara: If you can please wait a minute , This won't take long at all...)''  '(After Autopsy)'  ''Clara (Smiling)'': I had a look at the victim's wounds and I can tell you that your killer knows how to use Binary to get that drone to fly!.  ''Clara (Smiling'': I've added this info to your case file! Liam: We have our first clue. Let's go and question the witness, ! Question the witness, Maggie O'Hara Liam: Hello Maggie, we wanted to ask if you knew a Mr Duncan Flower Maggie: Sadly not officers. I hope you can find the killer though Liam: Did you see anything strange? Maggie: Now that you mention it. I did see someone wearing a hat on the other side of the gate. Hopefully this can help Liam: Thanks for your help miss. Do you know Binary? Maggie: Yes. I do D+T in college, may I go now? Liam: You can. We'll have a look at that drone! Examine Drone Liam: Amazing work , let's get this drone to Holly and see if she can tell us something! Analyse Drone Liam: Holly, did you find anything on the drone that could help us find a suspect? Holly: You're in luck. I manage to find a serial number which lead me to the army officer Henry Fancy! Liam: Very interesting, let's talk to this army officer shell we? ! Speak with the army officer, Henry Fancy Liam: Henry, we found one of your army's drones at the airport. Do you know what it was doing there Henry: no. It wasn't meant to leave the camp. I don't know what happened to it though Liam: It was used to murder Mr Duncan Flower, do you know him? Henry: No officer. I can't help you there but maybe look around my army site. You're sure to find something Liam: You're right . I don't trust that Army officer but we must get more evident to make sure it's him. Let's have a look around his army camp! Investigate Army Camp Liam: You found a phone. we'll leave it to Holly to unlock it! Liam: Unless you want to give it a try Analyse Phone Liam: Holly, what did you find on the phone? Holly: Well this is the victim's phone but it seems like they took a picture of themselves Liam (Laughing): What an idiot. Did they show their face Holly (Annoyed): No, they only showed their shirt and I can tell you that your killer is wearing a polo shirt! Holly (Happy): I've added this to your case file! Liam: Excellence. We've gotten so far in this first part Liam: You've done amazing my friend, now let's tell the chief about what we've found! Chapter 2 Mark: How is your investigation going so far ? Liam: Well we have two suspects and we've found the murder weapon! Mark: Excellence but I'm afraid your work isn't done. Go back to the army base and see if you can anything that will help you Mark: Also I've been told one of your suspects didn't tell you everything. Henry knows Binary Mark: Now our time to talk is over. Go and get the killer. Make me proud! Investigate Helicopter landing pad Liam: What is this strange plate doing here and what is that strange design on it. Let's put it in the database and see what it's about? Examine Plate Design Liam: I'm a bit confused by the plate design. It says it's from a war in Yorkshire but there hasn't been a war for years in Yorkshire. Liam (Reading a book): Let me see what this is all about... Liam: What a lot of...sorry...but according to the book. There was a war in the city of Parinaita. I've never heard of that city Liam: Anyway. This plate belongs to a Mr Robert Hush. We better go and talk to him Talk with Robert about the plate Liam: Robert. We found your plate with, according to a book, the battle of Parinaita on it Robert: Thanks. I've been looking for that everywhere. The army took it because they thought it was a drone Liam: Strange you should mention a drone. We found a man murdered with one Robert: A murder you say? That isn't good and I pray for his family but I'm doing something on Binary at the minute and everything seems to be going well Robert: So can I left in peace so I can finish? (After talking to Robert) Liam: I somehow knew we wouldn't get much out of Robert and anyway. We have much more important things to deal with. Let's investigate the candle place again! Investigate Candle Stand Liam: You found a remote control, possibly for the drone. Let's get a simple of that hair from the remote control! Examine drone Liam (Holding the remote control): Let's send this to holly and see what these hairs can tell us about our killer! Analyse hairs Holly: I analysed the hairs and I can tell you your killer has Gray hair! Liam: Wow. That was fast. Okay then, so our killer has gray hair. Let's go and arrest them! in the police office Liam: You have everything we need to arrest the killer. Let's go and put some cuffs on them! Arrest Killer (Before arresting the killer) (Liam Attender: So let's look at the suspects and see which one might be the killer) (Liam Attender: Let's look at the suspects. Click on Robert) (Liam Attender: Hmm...Doesn't look like the killer. He's not wearing a hat. Let's move on) (Liam Attender: Close again with Henry but he doesn't wear a polo shirt. Move on) (Liam Attender: You think you know who the killer is. Let's arrest them!) (After arresting the killer) Liam Maggie O'Hara, you're under arrest for the murder of Duncan Flower. Maggie: How can I have murdered someone if I wasn't anywhere near where the killer was. I witness the murder Liam: The facts don't lie. We found out you hacked into the drone so it would shoot Duncan. You even told us that the killer wore a hat Maggie: So. That army man wears a hat Liam: But he doesn't wear a polo shirt. It's time to face the music and tell us why! Maggie: Because he shouldn't have been let into Britain. We don't want Europeans anymore! Liam: What? But this is an airport Maggie: Yes and Europe is the reason we are in all this trouble in the first place! Liam: I think it's time you took a hard look at yourself Maggie but how did you fire the weapon Maggie: Easy. I lied. Now take me to prison! Liam: Very well, . I'll see you later In the chief's office Mark: Well done on arresting the killer . She was sentence to 10 years in prison and I'm proud that you got to her in time. Mark: Now it's time to choose how you look. Choose something that suits you After picking your new look Mark: Very nice. Now that we're done here. I'll see you tomorrow! Mark: Oh no. Don't think you're getting the day off. A new adventure awaits! (Before moving onto a new case) (Liam Attender: Well done on this case mate. It's time to move onto case 1. Click the green button and I will see you there!)